helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Asian Celebration
|type = Single |album = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = March 13, 2013 April 20, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 12:53 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = WANT! 30th Single (2012) |Next = Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi 32nd Single (2013) }} Asian Celebration (アジアンセレブレイション) is Berryz Koubou's 31st single. It was released on March 13, 2013, in 5 editions: 1 regular and 4 limited editions. The titled track is the cheer song for the Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi anime movie. The single ranked #8 in the weekly Oricon charts, ran for 4 weeks with the estimate of 31,071 copies sold. Tracklist Regular Edition #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito (世界で一番大切な人; The Most Important Person in the World) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Asian Celebration (Dance Shot) Limited Edition B CD #Asian Celebration #I like a Picnic (Bird Thongchai cover) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Asian Celebration (Dance Shot Ver.II) Limited Edition C CD #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Making Of Limited Edition D #Asian Celebration #I like a Picnic (Bird Thongchai cover) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) Event V #Asian Celebration (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Asian Celebration *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Takeuchi Hiroaki *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Watanabe Yasushi *Chorus: CHINO ;I like a picnic *Lyrics: Aunnop Chansuta *Composition: Apisit Opasaimlikit *Japanese Lyrics: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA TV Performances *2014.02.20 The Girls Live *2014.04.03 M COUNTDOWN Concert Performances ;Asian Celebration *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Inoue Hikaru *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou×Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina ;Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ - Fujii Rio, Nomura Minami, Taguchi Natsumi *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman - Tsubaki Factory ;I like a picnic *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 31,071 Trivia *The single represented the 9th year anniversary of Berryz Koubou and the start of their tenth year. *"I like a picnic" is a cover song, originally by Bird Thongchai. The original version of can be found as the first track of Bird Thongchai's 2001 album Smile Club. *It was released on the same day as Up Up Girls (Kari)'s SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline. *The music video for Asian Celebration is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. *This is Berryz Koubou's final single with only one A-side track. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Asian Celebration, Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito, I like a picnic es:Asian Celebration Category:2013 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2013 Event Vs Category:Precure Category:Theme Songs Category:Precure Themes